wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry the Octopus
This article is about the Wiggly Mascot. For the song, see here. Henry the Octopus is a fun-loving octopus who lives under the sea and likes to make music with his Underwater Big Band. He also likes to dance and spin around. He is the main protagonist and star of his own segment in the first series, and a major supporting character in the rest of the TV seasons and all of The Wiggles videos (except The Wiggles Go Bananas!, where he did not appear). His role has been more minor in modern seasons. Henry likes to sing and to dance with his eight legs. He is said to have a bubbly personality and loves a good joke. According to Anthony in Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, Henry was named after The Cockroaches drummer Tony Henry. Even though at many times he is voiced by Paul Paddick after 2006, he is still occasionally voiced by Jeff. He was introduced in 1992, appearing on the song Henry the Octopus from Here Comes a Song. Trivia *Henry was created by Jeff. * Paul Field played Henry in 1992, then Anthony played him. After that Jeff took over the role, before other actors began wearing the suit in concerts and videos. Jeff would remain his voice actor until Paul Paddick began to occasionally voice him in the mid-late 2000s, who mostly took over the role after that. Lachlan Gillespie is now the main voice of Henry, with Jeff returning to voice him on rare occasions in recent years. * Henry doesn't talk as much as other Wiggly Friends. * Henry is not seen in The Wiggles Go Bananas! but he can be seen in Wiggle & Learn (TV Series 6). * Henry is named after Tony Henry who was with Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field in The Cockroaches, as told in Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Documentary. The choice of an octopus was so he could use his eight legs to drum, although he has rarely played the drums since his first appearance. He is also named after a Thomas & Friends character Henry the Green Engine. * Two of Henry's most played instruments include a Tambourine, and mostly the Red Starry Keyboard. Voice Talents *Anthony Field (1992-1993) *Jeff Fatt (1994-2005- full time) (2006-present- part-time) *Paul Paddick (2006-present) *Lachlan Gillespie (2013-present) *Dominic Field (concerts where Paddick is not present) Costume Performers * Jacqueline Fallon (1993) * Vanessa Fallon Rohanna (1994-1995) * Darren Phillips (1994) * Leeanne Ashley (1996) * Leanne Halloran (1996-1998) * Charmaine Martin (1997, 1999) * Donna Halloran (1998) * Elisha Burke (1998) * Reem Hanwell (1998-2002) * Kristy Talbot (2002-2003) * Katherine Patrick (2003-2004, 2006) * Lucy Stuart (2005) * Mario Martinez-Diaz (2007, 2010) * Rebecca Knox (2008-2009) * Clare Field (2010-2011, 2014) * Megan Bolton (2011) * Lauren Hannaford (2012-2014) * Caterina Mete (2012-2014) * Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy (2013) * Jeff Fatt (2013) * Anthony Field (2013, 2016) * Kelly Hamilton (2013) * Dominic Field (2016) * Eden Schmitzer (2017) Costume Models Henry the Octopus Through the Years Gallery See here See Also *Shirley Shawn the Unicorn *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Officer Beaples Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1992 Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Sea Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Awake Characters Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Male Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:2015 Category:Tall Characters Category:Pianists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Animals Category:Mascots Category:Mascot Category:Tritagonists Category:Large Characters Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:Sea Animals Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:2017 Category:Henry The Octopus Category:Series 10 Category:Accordionists Category:Guitarists Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Mitten-Wearing Characters Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025